The present invention relates to mower blade sharpeners. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mower blade sharpener apparatus comprising a plurality of reciprocating mounting platforms configured to secure a blade thereto mounted to a roller table that slidably engages with a base to sharpen the secured blade against a sharpening mechanism, such as a grindstone.
Rotary lawnmowers operate by having a blade rotate around its midpoint in a plane substantially parallel to the ground over which the mower runs. The blade typically has two cutting edges, one on each opposed side of the blade's longitudinal axis. One cutting edge extends from one distal end of the blade toward the midpoint of the blade along one edge of the blade, and the other cutting edge extends from the opposite distal end of the blade toward the midpoint of the blade along the opposite edge of the blade from the first cutting edge. The cutting edges must be sharpened periodically to provide desired mowing capabilities, including a clean cut, which may affect grass look and health. Given their high rotational speeds, the blades must also be properly honed and balanced.
Most modern lawnmowers utilize more than one rotating blade to enhance the grass and vegetation cutting ability. Typically, these lawnmower blades are designed to hold a cutting edge to cut through the grass, rather than tear or otherwise remove the grass from the ground. Keeping the lawnmower blades sharpened typically requires a user to hold the blade manually while a lawnmower blade sharpener engages the blade. However, standard lawnmower blade sharpeners, for example, do not allow for the automatic sharpening of a plurality of blades.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing lawnmower blade sharpeners. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.